Craig and Luke's last chance - part 2
by raumati21
Summary: After Carl's drastic attempt to cure Craig of his infatuation with Luke, we see the immediate fallout


Fanfiction

Fanfiction. After Cop Idol

Time and space are a bit different, but this is the way I wanted (sort of) things to go for Luke and Craig. (Ignoring Carl's accident)

Craig and Carl were walking home, ears still buzzing from the raucous noise. Intensely separate. Carl lit a cigarette, smoked it rapidly then threw the butt on the ground as they walked.

He decided to break Craig out of his now habitual reticence. "So you're in love with him then?" he drawled.

It worked. Craig looked up wearily. "What on earth are you talking about now?" he asked.

"I said You're in love with him. You're in love with that spineless little runt in there . Aren't you?"

Craig increased his pace a little. "Don't be ridiculous" he said.

"Oh come on LOVER," he positively sneered over the word. "Apart from the fact you haven't even asked me who I meant, it's so obvious.. You've been unable to take your eyes off him ever since I've ever seen the two of you together. I've wondered a couple of times just who you were thinking about at -er "certain" moments. As usual when Carl did not want to make himself vulnerable in any way he narrowed his eyes. His lips curled.

"You, sweetheart, have ben stringing me along, while waiting for pretty boy to make his mind up haven't you? And now he's finally decided not to go along the straight and narrow but still avoiding his true love, you've decided to go along with me right"?

"Carl . You've had too much to drink. So have I. Let's just go back to my place and wind down shall we?

"You go to your place. You might have had enough to drink lover, but I haven't. The only thing I've had enough of is being second best for now." and lighting up again, Carl stalked off in the opposite direction.

Letting himself into Craig's flat four hours later, Carl threw himself on the sofa and waited. It didn't take long.

"Carl, where have you been? asked Craig distractedly, "I've been worried about you"

"No need to be worried about me lover," drawled Carl. "I've been having a nice time, a Very nice time in fact.

" I've been to see your boyfriend."

Panic immediately rose in Craig's breast.

"What do you mean?" he asked,.

No answer. Carl blew smoke at the ceiling

Craig's voice rose. "Carl. What do you mean?"

I MEAN baby, that you should have been more assertive with pretty boy much earlier on. It would have saved us both a bit of time and trouble. It really doesn't take much to get him begging for it."

Craig looked at him, feeling sick to the bottom of his soul. Something told him Carl was telling the truth in his own twisted way.

However, he kept his voice calm, as was his way. "You're lying," he said. "I don't know why you so enjoy stirring up trouble but you are lying"

"Fraid not Babe," smiled Carl. "And if what I said before was so "ridiculous" how would I be stirring up any trouble"? He rose from the sofa and almost leered into Craig's face. "Sad thing is, you too would have been so suited, you both seem to , well, let's say "enjoy" the same sort of stuff, even at the almost exact same moments in fact."

Craig stared at him a moment longer, felt the sickness rise in his stomach. He tried to speak again but instead found himself turning to the hall where he snatched up his coat. He stumbled outside to hail a taxi.

Carl kept the sardonic grin on his face until he heard the door slam then sprawled back on the sofa with a curiously forlorn and defeated look.

Arriving at Luke's place a few minutes later Craig hammered on the door. He waited and hammered again. He heard himself - he, the constrained, reticent Craig, actually yell: "Luke", then again "LUKE"

The door opened and an ashen looking Luke answered the door clad only in his dressing gown.

"Are you alone?" demanded Craig.. Luke, nodded dumbly. Craig waited no further. "I'm coming in ". He virtually hustled Luke into the tiny lounge. Took him by the arms.

"Now look at me Luke. LOOK AT ME and tell me the bloody truth for once in your life. Is what Carl just told me true?" His breath was beginning to come in rasps.

Luke briefly looked up at him, then his eyes began to dart from side to side. "Why...what did he…"

He got no further. Craig took him in a more vice like grip than he had ever any suspect. "Do NOT bullshit me Luke. OK I'll make it simpler for you . Did you or did you not have sex with my boyfriend earlier tonight? Tell ME! I'll believe you if you tell me it's not but if you lie to me this time, by God "… he could get no further.

Once again Luke could not meet his eyes. But as he looked down he muttered. "yes"

Craig released Luke's arms. His body now to weak with shuddering gasps of pain to hold him any more..

"S0," he eventually managed to say. "After all this time, after all you denial, after all your rejection of me, after everything you've put me through. You finally. Finally!- he spat out the word. "Decide to do the one thing that could conceivably hurt me more.. you really can't have much left in your arsenal can you? Just how much do you hate me Luke?

"Luke slumped on his sofa. ""It's the fact that I love you Craig I couldn't come to you .. I had messed you up enough…"

And so you went to Carl? The man you profess to hate and despise so much? The man I am going out with of all people? What the Hell…Craig put his hands to his head. Spun round in rage and despair.

"No, he came here He could see I was miserable, he tried to comfort me and we both .. I'm so sorry Craig, we were drunk and we got carried away I supp…

"Carried away? You bloody, BLOODY idiot. Don't you know he came here with the express purpose…. He knew it was the one thing I could never …Oh my God. You IDIOT.

It was Luke's turn to put his head in his hands…

"Drunk again were we? Trying to deny it all again? Trying to "drive me away " once again by displaying your overt nature while proclaiming you are straight? Well I 'll tell you this," Craig was beyond tears now. "You've managed to do it this time. Because I tell you this. I will Never, Ever! Forgive you for this Luke."

Luke got up. "Craig, please… We could talk…

"Oh yes, I've just heard how "please" is your favourite word lately." He had never even known he possessed such malevolence. He saw Luke's crushed expression and took pleasure in it. Just for that moment.

As he stormed towards the door Luke cried despairingly "Craig,"I'm sorry". Craig turned one last time with a look of utmost contempt. "You're sorry", he said bleakly, this time with no pleasure in his being. And without any violent show of emotion, closed the door.

Outside he blundered towards a dark and stinking empty alleyway. There he put his arms against the wall and sobbed with pain and despair..

To be continued


End file.
